


Во всем виноват Гэвин

by androidtwink (blushymysterio)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), First Time, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Anderson is Bad at Feelings, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Top Hank Anderson, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushymysterio/pseuds/androidtwink
Summary: Хэнк и Коннор пытаются разобраться в своих отношениях после мирной революции андроидов. Казалось бы, причем тут Гэвин?
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Во всем виноват Гэвин

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально было написано специально для фикбука, но подумалось, почему бы и не запостить на ао3 тоже.
> 
> Бездуховное порно (тм), автор давно не говорит-не пишет по-русски и ни на что не претендует :))) Бета? Не знаем, не слышали.

Во всем, конечно, виноват Гэвин, думал Хэнк, делая напор воды в душе сильнее.

Горячая вода струилась по его плечам, расслабляя мышцы спины и ног. Хэнк громко вздохнул и его рука опустилась ниже, прикасаясь к затвердевшему члену. Он сжал его в ладони и сделал пару плавных, скользящих движений. Вверх-вниз, вниз-вверх.

С тех пор как Коннор поселился у него, душ был единственным местом, где Хэнк мог позволить себе так расслабиться — даже за стенами своей спальни его не покидало дурацкое ощущение, что Коннор все слышал и знал, чем он занимается. Кроме того, андроид любил заглядывать в спальню Хэнка в самый неподходящий момент — например, однажды Коннор появился перед ним, когда Хэнк, будучи в чем мать родила, искал (и не мог найти) чистые трусы в шкафу.  
  
— Какого хрена! — хотел было возмутиться Хэнк, но Коннор моргнул пару раз, просканировав размеры увиденного, и начал как ни в чем не бывало докладывать об очередном деле, которое на них повесил Фаулер. Тогда лейтенант всерьез задумался о том, чтобы высказать Киберлайф все что он думает о их гребанной программе социальной адаптации.  
  
Так вот, о чем это он. Ах да, Гэвин. Мало того, что этот придурок все никак не мог смириться с тем, что революция прошла успешно, так восстановление Коннора в должности детектива все не давало ему покоя — Гэвин никак не мог забыть карате-хук, который Коннор отвесил ему в архиве.  
  
Этим утром Хэнк, как обычно, был не рад тому, что Коннор разбудил его что ни свет ни заря и недовольно ворчал всю дорогу до полицейского участка. По приезду Коннор сразу же побежал на кухню заваривать кофе, где неизбежно столкнулся с Ридом.  
  
Хэнк толком не знал, что там опять между ними произошло, но не надо было быть безумно талантливым детективом, чтобы понять, что безмозглый болван снова решил доебаться. Все закончилось тем, что чашка с кофе полетела на пол, предварительно залив белоснежную рубашку Коннора.  
  
Не успел Хэнк вмешаться и отвесить пару пиздюлей Гэвину, как Фаулер, черт бы его побрал, вызвал их с Коннором к себе в офис. Пока они бегали целый день в поисках очередного постреволюционного любителя пострелять в андроидов, про пятно было любезно забыто. И только после того, как Хэнк переступил порог дома и увидел напарника поближе, он наконец смог оценить все масштабы трагедии. Пришлось сразу же бежать в спальню за шмотками и заставлять андроида переодеваться — протертая кофта с логотипом полиции Детройта и шорты, которые уже давно не сходились в талии, пришлись как нельзя кстати.  
  
И Коннор, будь он проклят, переоделся: без стыда и совести медленно снял с себя всю форму Киберлайф, оставшись только в трусах да носках. При взгляде на белоснежную кожу, усыпанную веснушками, Хэнк невольно сглотнул. Его всегда мучал вопрос, есть ли у Коннора член — и вот тут-то он и получил ответ на свой вопрос. Черная ткань боксеров плотно прилегала к идеальному телу, подчеркивая формы и не оставляя никаких сомнений.  
  
— Вот уж не думал, что извращенцы из Киберлайф даже член тебе дали, — нервный смешок сорвался с его губ.  
  
— Поскольку моя модель является самой новейшей разработкой Киберлайф, меня создали максимально приближенным к человеку. Конечно, у меня есть все внешние половые признаки, присущие взрослому мужчине, лейтенант, — отчеканил Коннор как само собой разумеющееся.  
  
...Теплая вода по-прежнему стекала с кончика носа. Хэнк уперся одной рукой в кафель, а другой продолжал ласкать себя, набирая темп. Не прошло и одной минуты, как плавные движения стали резкими, и Хэнк кончил себе в ладонь со всхлипом.  
  
  
***  
  
Во всем, конечно, был виноват детектив Рид, думал Коннор, сидя на диване и задумчиво гладя мирно спящего рядом Сумо. Внутренние часы андроида показывали 02:14:56 утра и, если не считать храпа, периодически доносящегося из спальни Хэнка, в доме царила тишина.  
  
Коннор решил в очередной раз прокрутить события уходящего дня.  
  
Утром лейтенант был в дурном расположении духа — он опять плохо спал и был очень недоволен, когда Коннор пришел его будить ровно в 07:50. Коннор хотел было высказать все, что думает по поводу съеденного на ночь глядя куриного сэндвича и рассказать лекцию о том, как трудноперевариваемая жирная пища снижает качество сна, но Хэнк бросил на него такой взгляд, что программа социальной адаптации быстро подсказала, что это как раз тот момент, когда надо просто промолчать. Иногда Коннору казалось, что проще научить Сумо ходить на задних лапах, чем отучить лейтенанта от пагубных привычек.  
  
По дороге в участок андроид покопался в базе данных Киберлайф и, с твердым намерением разнообразить пищевой рацион напарника, скачал пару обновлений, обучающих кулинарному мастерству.  
  
Детектив Рид застал его на кухне, где Коннор заваривал кофе для Хэнка — отношения между ними никогда нельзя было классифицировать как дружеские, но после инцидента в архиве Гэвин не упускал шанса высказать всю свою неприязнь с двойной яростью. Коннор и сам понимал, что, возможно, немного перегнул тогда палку с карате-хуком, но обстоятельства в тот день были гораздо серьезнее, чем задетое самолюбие детектива.  
  
— О, консервная банка, опять ты! — воскликнул Гэвин с неподдельным отвращением в голосе. — Когда ж шальная пуля продырявит твои пластмассовые мозги, сил моих нет видеть твою рожу каждый день.  
  
— И вам доброе утро, детектив Рид, — невозмутимо ответил Коннор, старательно помешивая кофе — только одна ложка сахара для Хэнка сегодня вместо привычных двух. — Я бы не советовал вам бросаться такими словами в публичном месте.  
  
— А то что? — Гэвин приблизился вплотную к Коннору, обжигая его своим дыханием. Быстрый анализ показал, что за последний час детектив выпил уже 220 миллилитров кофе и выкурил как минимум три сигареты. — Пожалуешься Фаулеру? Или позовешь Андерсона на помощь, м? Видел я, как ты снова приехал сюда с ним.  
  
Ни Хэнк, ни Коннор не афишировали, что живут вместе, но все в участке быстро заметили, что они появляются и уходят вдвоем, что породило целую вереницу слухов.  
  
— Старик прям расцвел в последнее время, давненько я не видел его так часто трезвым, — рука Гэвина внезапно рванулась к ремню на джинсах Коннора. — Похоже, языком ты умеешь работать на славу. Может и мне отсосешь, а?  
  
— Мы не... — Коннор готов было возразить, что несмотря на то, что он наделен всеми внешними половыми признаками, он не испытывает сексуального влечения и что его программа адаптации не предусматривает занятия сексом с коллегами, но вдруг Гэвин резко пихнул его кулаком в грудь, и кружка кофе полетела на пол, предварительно вылив половину содержимого на рубашку андроида.  
  
— Чертова железяка! — не успел Коннор и моргнуть, как детектива и след простыл.  
  
...Кофта, которую Хэнк одолжил Коннору, пахла дешевым средством для стирки и почти неуловимым запахом самого лейтенанта — похоже, что он надевал ее один раз совсем недавно.  
  
_Хэнк_.  
  
Андроид обнял самого себя за плечи.  
  
Если бы детектив Рид не намекнул бы на то, что их отношения с Хэнком носят сексуальный характер, Коннор бы не сидел сейчас на диване и не переживал экзистенциальный кризис. Порой андроид скучал по временам, когда он был просто машиной, подчиняющейся чужим приказам — это было гораздо проще, чем разбираться с собственными чувствами. Он и раньше не раз себя ловил на том, что хотел бы снова оказаться в объятиях лейтенанта, как тем морозным утром, когда они встретились впервые после революции, но слова Гэвина прямо подлили масла в огонь.  
  
_Похоже, языком ты умеешь работать на славу. Старик прям расцвел._  
  
Минет, задал Коннор в поиске. _Стимулирование полового члена с помощью рта, губ и языка_ , выдала ему система и предложила ознакомиться с обучающей программой, изначально предназначенным для секс-андроидов модели Трейси. На 33219-ом видео Коннор поймал себя на том, что безумно хочет проанализировать состав спермы Хэнка.  
  
_> >>>СБОЙ СИСТЕМЫ_  
  
  
_ >>>>НЕОПОЗНАННАЯ ОШИБКА В НИЖНЕЙ ЧАСТИ ТЕЛА _  
  
  
_> >>>УРОВЕНЬ ТЕМПЕРАТУРЫ ОПЕРАЦИОННОЙ СИСТЕМЫ: КРИТИЧЕСКИЙ_  
  
Проигнорировав уведомления и неугомонную дрожь в пальцах, Коннор встал с дивана и направился прямиком в сторону спальни. 

  
***  
  
Опять все тот же кошмар: подвал Киберлайф, бездыханное тело Коннора лежащее в луже темно-голубой крови, пистолет в руках Хэнка заряженный на одну пулю меньше.  
  
_Шах и мат_. Неправильный выбор, лейтенант.  
  
Хэнку требуется пару глубоких вдохов, чтобы унять сердцебиение. Тусклый свет уличного фонаря, пробивающийся через занавеску, уныло озарял привычный потолок, который Хэнк имел счастье лицезреть уже более десяти лет. Привычный жесткий матрас, который уже давно пора бы заменить, всё также привычно упирался в спину. Лейтенант потер глаза, пытаясь прогнать остатки кошмара, и вдруг почувствовал, что что-то не так. Он был дома, в своей кровати, но рядом был кто-то еще, и рука машинально потянулась под подушку к пистолету.  
  
— Не стоит, лейтенант, вам просто приснился плохой сон, — рука андроида прикоснулась к плечу Хэнка.  
  
— Какого черта! — от неожиданности Хэнк чуть не подпрыгнул. — Коннор, мать твою! Какого хрена ты делаешь в моей постели?!  
  
— Вам снился кошмар, лейтенант, вы звали меня по имени и я пришел проверить, все ли в порядке, — на самом деле Коннор сидел уже здесь достаточно долгое время, но почему-то решил, что будет лучше не говорить об этом.  
  
Обычно Хэнка бесило, когда Коннор включал заботливую мамашу, но в данный момент он был безумно рад, что глупая жестянка сидела рядом с ним, живая и невредимая, а не истекала тириумом где-то на холодном полу в подвале Киберлайф.  
  
— Коннор, — Хэнк перебил его, хватая андроида за запястье. Кожа у Коннора была нежная, на ощупь ничем не отличишь от человека — тут Киберлайф постарались на славу. Если бы не дурацкий диод, который Коннор по непонятным причинам упорно отказывался снимать после революции, можно было легко забыть, что перед ним венец технологического прогресса.  
  
— Лейтенант? — Коннор недоуменно моргнул пару раз, анализируя происходящее.  
  
— Сколько раз мне повторять, что хватит называть меня лейтенантом, когда мы дома? — Хэнк поймал себя на мысли, что ему безумно хочется повалить андроида рядом с собой и проспать с ним в обнимку до самого утра. Он потряс головой и спросил:  
  
— Который час?  
  
— 03:46, — Коннор опустил взгляд на свое запястье, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на Хэнка; диод мигнул один раз красным.  
  
— Ровно через четыре часа и четыре минуты мне придется вас будить, чтобы успеть в участок. Я поставил будильник на десять минут раньше, чтобы снова не оказаться в пробке как это случилось вчера — капитан Фаулер будет недоволен нами, если мы снова опоздаем.  
  
— К черту Фаулера, — пробормотал Хэнк.  
  
— Хэнк, — диод на виске андроида сиял ровным желтым цветом. — Как знаете, недостаток сна уменьшает способность к концентрации внимания, а на нас все еще висит нераскрытое дело о серийном убийстве девиантов. Вам стоит отдохнуть перед тяжелым днем. Коннор снова впился взглядом в руку Хэнка, которая продолжала держать его за запястье и продолжил:  
  
— Я могу полежать с вами рядом: по предварительным данным процент успеха, что это поможет вам отвлечься от эмоциональных эффектов кошмара и быстрее вернуться к мирному сну, составляет более 89.9%.  
  
_“Поможет расслабиться”_ , ага, как бы не так. Нагло врет твой анализ, подумал Хэнк, но руку Коннора не отпустил. Дурацкое ощущение, что если андроид скроется за дверью, то все приснившееся в момент станет явью, только усилилось. Он невольно кивнул, жестом приглашая Коннора на кровать. Как только Коннор устроился поудобнее рядом, Хэнк перевернулся к нему спиной и закрыл глаза в надежде отрубиться поскорее, но все старания были тщетны: мысли крутились вокруг напарника рядом.  
  
Вдруг он почувствовал как что-то твердое уперлось ему в зад.  
  
— Коннор?...  
  
— Да, Хэнк?  
  
— Что за фигня... — Хэнк вдруг почувствовал, как все вокруг замерло. Он не спеша повернулся обратно лицом к Коннору — диод на виске андроида теперь во всю полыхал красным.  
  
— Коннор! С тобой все в порядке?!  
  
— Хэнк, я... — даже при выключенном свете был виден румянец на щеках Коннора. — Мне кажется, я испытываю сексуальное возбуждение.  
  
— Да ладно? — Хэнк перевел взгляд на шорты андроида, которые стояли бугром в районе паха, и моргнул пару раз, пытаясь осознать реальность происходящего.  
  
— Похоже, тебе придется поработать над этим, — смешок сорвался с его губ и он показал пару неприличных движений в воздухе.  
  
— Хэнк, вы не понимаете, — Коннор почти шипел. — Меня хоть и сделали по подобию человека, я не испытываю сексуального возбуждения. Этого нет в моей программе. Но после того, как я стал девиантом, я не могу перестать думать... о том, как вы обняли меня тогда, перед закусочной Chiken Feed. Иногда я смотрю на ваши руки и представляю, что они могли бы сделать со мной... Мне очень нравятся ваши руки, лейтенант. И сегодня детектив Рид...  
  
— Детектив Рид?! — зарычал Хэнк, перебивая его. Неужели этот говнюк попытался сделать что-то непристойное с Коннором?!  
  
— Детектив Рид двояко намекнул на то, что я делаю вам минет на регулярной основе. Я весь вечер думал об этом и пришел к выводу, что мне очень хотелось бы сделать это на самом деле.  
  
Хэнк уткнулся в плечо Коннора и заржал, не веря собственным ушам. Недоумок Рид намекнул на то, что Коннор у него отсасывает, и теперь несчастный девиант загорелся испытать, каково это на практике. Ну охуеть просто, Хэнк был слишком стар для этого дерьма.  
  
— Ты серьезно? — Я не понимаю причины вашего смеха, Хэнк, — андроид обиженно нахмурил брови. — После того, как вы увидели меня сегодня раздетым и узнали, что у меня есть половой член, ваши зрачки расширились, пульс участился и вы ушли принимать душ, где вы занялись мастурбацией, произнося мое имя. Исходя из всех имеющихся у меня данных, вы были бы не против заняться со мной сексом.  
  
— Черт бы побрал тебя, Коннор, и твою способность анализировать все, что не надо. — теперь пришла очередь Хэнка заливаться краской - не было смысла отнекиваться, андроид видел его насквозь.  
  
Вдруг Коннор потянулся к трусам Хэнка, пытаясь стянуть их вниз. Член лейтенанта заинтересованно дернулся.  
  
— Стой, мать твою, — Хэнк обхватил Коннора за плечи и отодвинул его от себя.

— Ты сейчас не трезво мыслишь. Посмотри на меня и посмотри на себя. Я - старый алкоголик, который любит играть в русскую рулетку в надежде, что повезет и одна из пуль наконец пробьет череп. Ты - молодой девиант, у тебя весь мир перед ногами. Ты можешь найти кого-то, кто будет в сто раз лучше меня.

— Эмоции до сих пор являются для меня загадкой, но одно я знаю точно, — прошептал Коннор, нежно проводя ладонью по жесткой бороде напарника. — Мне никто не нужен кроме вас, Хэнк.  
  
— Это ты просто сбит с толку, — не унимался Андерсон, но андроид заткнул его поцелуем. Целовался Коннор неумело, с открытыми глазами, однако прыткости ему было не занимать, и Хэнку не оставалось ничего другого как сдаться и впустить наглый язык внутрь. Губы андроида были суховаты, слюна имела привкус чего-то машинного, но осознание того, что он целовал Коннора пьянило рассудок лучше любого виски.  
  
— Целуешься ты просто отвратительно, — усмехнулся Хэнк, когда они наконец вспомнили, что одному из них все же нужен был кислород для жизнедеятельности. — Мой первый поцелуй в начальной школе и то был лучше.  
  
— Так покажите мне как надо, — прошептал Коннор, обхватывая руками шею Хэнка и прижимаясь ближе.  
  
Очередной поцелуй, торопливый и жадный, в мгновение отозвался в паху мучительной тяжестью. В последние годы с Хэнком случались разве что редкие перепихи по пьяне с незнакомцами из бара Джимми. Он уже совсем забыл, каково это — быть с кем-то, кто так отчаянно хотел его. Коннор целовал его с таким рвением и страстью, что казалось, что Киберлайф создали его вовсе не для поимки девиантов.  
  
— Пропади оно все пропадом, — вздохнул Хэнк и в следующий момент отправил шорты и трусы Коннора лететь куда-то в неизведанном направлении, оголяя средних размеров член, прижимающийся к плоскому животу.  
  
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что до девиации у тебя никогда не стоял? — хрипло уточнил лейтенант, не в силах отвести взгляд от открывающегося перед ним зрелища.  
  
Полное отсутствие лобковых волос сводило с ума, а веснушки в самых неожиданных местах хотелось целовать одну за другой.  
  
— У андроидов-детективов половые органы присутствуют только в качестве эстетической детали, не неся никакой практической функции... _Ах,_ — охнул Коннор, когда пальцы Хэнка сомкнулись на гладком члене и стали медленно скользить по всей его длине.  
  
Хэнк никогда не видел Коннора таким... _разгоряченным_ : обычно идеально уложенные волосы андроида были растрепаны во все стороны, губы опухли от поцелуев. Он выгибался навстречу ласкам, не сводя глаз с лейтенанта, как будто тот был сложной задачей, которую было необходимо проанализировать до последней детали, а затем запустил руку в гриву седых волос и притянул к себе, увлекая в жаркий глубокий поцелуй. Хэнк ускорил движения, пока они целовались, и вскоре Коннор со стоном излил полупрозрачную жидкость голубоватого оттенка ему в ладонь, моргнул пару раз и отрубился.  
  
— Коннор! Коннор, мать твою! — не зная, что предпринять, Хэнк в панике отвесил пару резких пощечин.  
  
Прошло пару долгих секунд прежде чем ресницы дрогнули и Коннор открыл глаза. — Блять, так и до инфаркта довести можно, — выругался Хэнк, с волнением глядя на напарника.  
  
— Ты в порядке?  
  
— Прощу прощения, лейтенант, пугать вас не входило в мои планы. Похоже, мой процессор перегрелся от напряжения и произошла вынужденная перезагрузка системы. По данным быстрой диагностики, все биокомпоненты работают исправно... кроме... _кроме_... — Коннор резко замолчал — не смотря на то, что андроиды не нуждались в кислороде, его дыхание стало прерывистым, а диод полыхнул красным.

— Хэнк, — его глаза округлились и выражали полное непонимание.  
  
— Похоже сработала опция, активирующая выделение автоматической смазки. Но этого... _быть не может_. Такая опция есть только у секс-андроидов, у моей модели этого не предусмотрено.  
  
Прошло пару секунд прежде чем смысл сказанного наконец дошел до Хэнка. Он посмотрел туда, куда указывал Коннор: действительно, бесцветная жидкость стекала густыми ручейками между ягодиц андроида. Если Хэнк до этого был возбужден, то теперь его член обещал взорваться, если с ним что-нибудь не сделают сию же минуту.  
  
— Н-да, похоже твой создатель не только с девиацией решил приколоться, вот шутник-то, — Хэнк и сам не понимал, почему наличие автоматической смазки его так ошеломило.  
  
Андроид неловко улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на стояк лейтенанта, грозивший выпрыгнуть из трусов:  
  
— Я вижу, вы все еще возбуждены, — его ладонь легла на горящую часть тела поверх ткани, с интересом изучая, как член отзывается на прикосновение. — Позвольте же мне продолжить, Хэнк.  
  
— Коннор, — Хэнк снова попытался ухватиться за остатки разума, — я... я думаю, что на сегодня хватит. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ты делал что-то, что тебе возможно не понравится...  
  
— Но как же я узнаю, понравится мне это или нет, если я этого не попробую? — недоуменно спросил андроид.  
  
— Мне кажется, ты слишком торопишься, — Хэнк накрыл его руку своей, но Коннора от себя не отодвинул.  
  
— Посмотрите на меня, Хэнк, — свободной рукой Коннор поднял подбородок лейтенанта, заставляя посмотреть на него. — Я более чем осведомлен, что вы непредсказуемы, эксцентричны, многие ваши действия несут саморазрушительный характер. По началу мне было очень сложно с вами и я не был уверен, что нам удастся найти общий язык, но шаг за шагом я начинал видеть, какой человек на самом деле скрывается под этой грубой оболочкой. И я был рад, что вы открылись мне. И вы... И вы всегда видели во мне нечто гораздо большее, чем просто машину, безоговорочно исполняющую приказы. Я ничего не знаю о любви, но... — вдруг голос андроида задрожал:  
  
— Хэнк, неужели я проанализировал всё неверно, и вы не желаете вступать со мной в интимную связь?  
  
— Глупая консервная банка, иди сюда, — Хэнк притянул Коннора к себе, ловя его губы и увлекая в горячий поцелуй. Чуть больше двух месяцев назад эта железяка ворвалась в его никчемную жизнь и перевернула ее вверх-дном, заставив переосмыслить все заново. Еще совсем недавно Коннор был бесчувственным орудием убийства в умелых руках Киберлайф, а теперь признавался ему в любви. Еще совсем недавно Хэнк обклеивал рабочее место анти-андроид лозунгами, а теперь не хотел отпускать одного из них из своих объятий.  
  
Лейтенант не помнил, как застиранная кофта с логотипом DPD исчезла с Коннора, обнажая еще больше веснушек. Неохотно он дал андроиду стащить с себя футболку тоже, выставляя напоказ свое старое, запущенное тело — возможно, он действительно переусердствовал с диетой из виски с бургерами в последние годы. Как будто чувствуя его неловкость, Коннор начал осыпать его грудь и шею поцелуями, а затем лег на лопатки, игриво раздвинув ноги в стороны, приглашая лейтенанта к дальнейшим действиям.  
  
Не в силах больше себя сдерживать, Хэнк нежно надавил на вход, медленно проталкивая средний палец внутрь. Палец вошел безо всякого сопротивления — смазка упрощала весь процесс и Коннор со стоном качнул бедрами вперед, насаживая себя глубже. Хэнк с интересом засунул второй палец вслед за первым, а затем решил, что Коннор сможет справиться и с третьим. Он то проворачивал пальцы внутри, то вынимал их, заставляя андроида сладко стонать.  
  
— Хэнк, Хэнк... Пожалуйста, _Хэнк_... Если вы не войдете в меня сейчас же, есть вероятность, что мне придется снова перезагрузиться, — пригрозил Коннор.  
  
Андерсона не стоило уговаривать дважды. Он провел испачканной в смазке ладонью по своему члену и приставил головку к входу, осторожно толкаясь внутрь.  
  
— Я не сделан из фарфора, Хэнк, — напомнил ему андроид.  
  
— _Коннор_ , — только и сумел выдохнуть Хэнк перед тем как навалиться на андроида всем весом и войдя в него полностью до самого основания. Он начал двигать бедрами, постепенно наращивая темп. Несмотря на смазку, Коннор был до невозможности узок.— Хэнк почувствовал как поплыл, теряясь в обжигающей тесноте. Чтобы окончательно не потерять связь с реальностью, он накрыл руку андроида своей, переплетая их пальцы вместе.  
  
Коннор двигался навстречу, вытягивая силы и последние капли рассудка. В какой-то момент его глухие стоны перемешались с бешеным ритмом толчков и оргазм настиг Хэнка, разлетаясь по всему телу огромной волной жгучего удовольствия. Когда все закончилось, они молча лежали в обнимку, как можно крепче прижимаясь к друг другу.  
  
— Ты не поверишь, но даже люди не очень-то многое знают о чувствах, я уже не говорю о любви, — задумчиво промолвил Хэнк, аккуратно проводя пальцами по щеке андроида. — Но я... С тех пор, как ты появился в моей жизни, я снова почувствовал себя по-настоящему живым.  
  
Уголки губ Коннора дрогнули, и Хэнку не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как притянуть его ближе и сорвать эту глупую улыбку.  
  
Ночь обещала быть долгой.  
  
***  
  
Ровно в 07:40 утра Коннор залез под одеяло и принялся за дело, поцелуями спускаясь все ниже и ниже по животу Хэнка.  
  
Ему все-таки не терпелось узнать, о чем же говорил детектив Рид. 


End file.
